Chris Levinson
Chris Levinson wrote, story edited and produced over 50 episodes of Charmed. Filmography #''I've Got You Under My Skin'' (14 October 1998) - story editor #''Thank You For Not Morphing'' (21 October 1998) - Writer (writer), story editor (with Zack Estrin) #''Dead Man Dating'' (28 October 1998) - story editor #''Dream Sorcerer'' (4 November 1998) - story editor #''The Wedding from Hell'' (11 November 1998) - story editor #''The Fourth Sister'' (18 November 1998) - story editor (with Zack Estrin) #''The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts'' (25 November 1998) - Writer (writer), story editor #''The Witch is Back (16 December 1998) - ''story editor #''Wicca Envy (13 January 1999) - ''story editor #''Feats of Clay'' (20 January 1999) - story editor, Writer (teleplay) (with Michael Perricone, Greg Elliot, and Zack Estrin) #''The Wendigo (3 February 1999) - ''story editor #''From Fear to Eternity (10 February 1999) - ''story editor #''Secrets and Guys (17 February 1999) - ''story editor #''Is There a Woogy in the House? (24 February 1999) - ''Writer (writer), executive story editor #''Which Prue is It, Anyway?'' (3 March 1999) - executive story editor #''That '70s Episode'' (7 April 1999) - executive story editor #''When Bad Warlocks Go Good'' (28 April 1999) - executive story editor #''Out of Sight'' (5 May 1999) - executive story editor #''The Power of Two'' (12 May 1999) - executive story editor #''Love Hurts'' (19 May 1999) - executive story editor, Writer (writer) (with Zack Estrin, Javier Grillo-Marxuach) #''Déjà Vu All Over Again'' (26 May 1999) - executive story editor #''Witch Trial (30 September 1999) - executive story editor #Morality Bites (7 October 1999) - Writer (writer), executive story editor #The Painted World'' (14 October 1999) - executive story editor #''The Devil's Music (21 October 1999) - ''executive story editor #''She's a Man, Baby, a Man! (4 November 1999) - ''executive story editor #''That Old Black Magic'' (11 November 1999) - executive story editor #''They're Everywhere (18 November 1999) - ''executive story editor #''P3 H2O'' (9 December 1999) - Writer (writer), executive consultant #''Ms. Hellfire'' (13 January 2000) - executive story editor #''Heartbreak City'' (20 January 2000) - executive story editor #''Reckless Abandon'' (27 January 2000) - executive story editor #''Awakened'' (3 February 2000) - executive story editor #''Animal Pragmatism (10 February 2000) - ''Writer (writer), executive story editor #''Pardon My Past'' (17 February 2000) - co-producer #''Give Me a Sign'' (24 February 2000) - co-producer #''Murphy's Luck'' (30 March 2000) - co-producer #''How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans'' (6 April 2000) - co-producer #''Chick Flick'' (20 April 2000) - co-producer, Writer (writer) #''Ex Libris (27 April 2000) - ''co-producer #''Astral Monkey (4 May 2000) - ''co-producer #''Apocalypse, Not (11 May 2000) - ''co-producer #''Be Careful What You Witch For'' (18 May 2000) - co-producer, Writer (teleplay) #''The Honeymoon's Over'' (5 October 2000) - executive consultant #''Magic Hour'' (12 October 2000) - Writer (writer), executive consultant #''Once Upon a Time'' (19 October 2000) - executive consultant #''All Halliwell's Eve (26 October 2000) - ''executive consultant #''Power Outage'' (16 November 2000) - executive consultant #''We All Scream for Ice Cream (18 January 2001) - ''Writer (writer) #''Pre-Witched (22 March 2001) - ''Writer (writer) #''Forever Charmed(21 May 2006) - ''co-producer Biography Born in 1972, in Los Angeles; you can see her writing in Tru Calling, Law & Order, Charmed and others. ''External Links'' *Internet Movie Database Category:Writers Category:Out of Universe Category:Crew